


《摆钟》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 谷蓝帝×姚弛pwp，性癖，微dirty talk。





	《摆钟》

**Author's Note:**

> 谷蓝帝×姚弛  
> pwp，性癖，微dirty talk。

00

姚弛看到摆钟的那一刻差点浑身脱力。古典的棕黄色摆钟，节奏规律左右摇晃的钟摆，站在下面他甚至能听到“咔嗒、咔嗒”的声音。

几乎是立即的，姚弛收回要去端鸡尾酒的手，双腿开始打颤，没多犹豫地走出大厅。富丽的酒店大门被甩在身后，姚弛一边快步急走，一边喘着粗气。

难以启齿的——姚弛有怪异的性癖，那危险的触发机关仅仅是一个摆钟，和他家中客厅墙上样式一样的摆钟。他已经硬了，迈开腿的时候摩擦着勃起的地方，他的喘息越来越大声。

幽暗的地下停车场里偶有车灯扫过来，姚弛扶着一辆辆车跌跌撞撞地走，掏出口袋里的手机，颤抖着拨打紧急联系人。单音节响了漫长磨人的两下，那头响起一股温温柔柔的声音。

“晚宴这么快就结束了吗？”

姚弛张嘴喘气，好一会儿没缓过劲来，过了几秒艰难地吐字：

“钟……钟……”

谷蓝帝马上就明白过来了，伴随着皮鞋踏在瓷砖地上的微弱声响，他掩盖自己的急促，安抚道：“你在哪？我现在过去。”

“黑色……路虎……”听着这股沉静的声音姚弛的头脑清醒不少，只是全身都快烧起来，像在进行残酷的火狱。他挂掉电话，摸索到自己的车，打开副驾驶的门坐了进去。

静谧幽闭的空间让他的喘息声无限放大，姚弛出了一身的汗嘴巴却干涩得要命。衬衫和裤子都黏在他身上搞得他快要疯了，裤裆被撑起来，被束缚着的还有他的灵魂。

可他并没有去触碰。姚弛的意志力实在强悍，即使是已经湿得不成样，他依然忍耐着，等待着他的骑士，而不去缓解。他知道开始了就会一发不可收拾，他希望他能完完全全地被谷蓝帝解救。

他家摆钟的影像在眼前晃出四个重影，姚弛闭上眼睛，抓紧了薄薄的西装裤。

他曾数次在客厅里自慰，看着那个摇摆的钟，一边撸动着自己高昂的阴茎一边喃着他梦中情人的名字。“谷蓝帝……谷蓝帝……”门开的时候姚弛猛的一惊，意淫的脸突然出现在面前让他控制不住地射了满地。

谷蓝帝沉静如海的眼睛变得更深邃，一步步向他靠近。此后姚弛再也不曾自慰。

谷蓝帝把他压在客厅的羊绒地毯上，一下又一下火热非凡地冲撞他，都快把他折腾散架了。他嘴里无意识地信口拈来一些污秽下流的话，不可控的呻吟往外跳却被谷蓝帝说成是天籁之音。

姚弛一边被操着，一边眯着眼盯墙上的摆钟，看那摇晃不停的钟摆直到爽透顶的眼泪模糊了视线。

谷蓝帝以不能弄脏地毯为由把一股股精液喂进他紧致艳红的后穴，拍拍他屁股叫他夹紧。但实际上地毯还是脏了，有喷出来的几点精液，也有溅出来的肠液和润滑油，以及偶尔来不及咽下而滴落的口水。

其实现在客厅那块摆钟对他的影响也并不是特别大了，但在别处一碰到类似款式的他都会顷刻发情，渴望着他梦中情人那双宽大的手在他的裸体上游走，霸道而又温柔地干进来。

姚弛扯掉自己的领带，这勒得有些紧了。他像个处男一样低眼看自己的裆部想碰又不敢碰，哆嗦着想解开皮带，碰到冰凉金属时又控制着自己收回手。他的胸口有些发痒——准确地说是两个乳尖，随着他胸膛的上下起伏而蹭着蔽体的衬衫，像往常任何一次一样渴求着爱抚。

当姚弛的内裤被前后打湿一大片，又即将决定抬手抚摸自己的时候，黑色路虎的驾驶座门猛地被拉开。他受惊地抖了一下，背着光认出那是谷蓝帝的轮廓，顿时情欲如烈火燎原，连带着翻腾的居然还有委屈。

“我……等好久……”姚弛低着哭腔说。

实际才过去十分钟出头。路上谷蓝帝疯了般闯红灯，在停车场焦虑地搜索那台黑色路虎，找到了之后随便把自己的迈巴赫丢进一个车位就开了路虎的车门。

他看姚弛着装整齐不免有点惊讶，但更多的是一种满足感。他凑过去浅尝了一下姚弛的唇，就抽回身来发动汽车。

姚弛急了眼，缠上来勾住谷蓝帝握着方向盘的手，“阿谷……快……我、我难受……”

“忍一下，很快的。这里随时有人来，我们换个地方。”

这是专属于他们俩的秘密——姚弛听闻收敛了一点，夹紧双腿摩擦着自己，还是忍不住地凑上去亲谷蓝帝的耳后痣。他伸出舌头舔着那块皮肤，反反复复亲了又亲，低喘着抱紧谷蓝帝的腰。

“快点……快点……求你……我受不了了……”

他现在的情绪比孤身一人时好了不少，却更想要谷蓝帝爱抚他。这该死的、可恶的性癖，让他想毁掉世界上所有的摆钟——可偏偏又是这种诡异的东西，让他得到了谷蓝帝，获得往日数不胜数的次次欢爱。

“阿谷……阿谷……你摸摸我……”姚弛低声哀求着。谷蓝帝把车开进一条幽静封闭的小道，挂了档。刚刚急着转移地点连空调都没来得及开，姚弛早就是大汗淋漓，着了迷地舔着他的脖子。谷蓝帝打开空调，只留下一盏昏黄的顶灯，把副驾驶座放躺。

姚弛急急忙忙探身上来吻他，抓着他的手往自己身上胡乱地摸着，被揪住乳尖的时候发出一声并不微弱的嘤咛。他们接了几个热吻，谷蓝帝的手反复勾勒他的脊柱，酥酥麻麻的激得姚弛不停打颤。

“唔……唔……”谷蓝帝手摸到姚弛的皮带，冷金属的声音格外悦耳。他扒下西装裤和内裤，早已经湿得一塌糊涂。姚弛翘起的性器充血着，接触到冷气又从顶端流出一些透明液体。

谷蓝帝握上那根火热，从底部往上撸了一把，姚弛瞬间咬住被吻红了的下唇，泄漏几声甜腻的吟叫。他的动作算不上轻柔，又痛又爽。姚弛想夹紧双腿却被固执地打开，谷蓝帝压下身子吻他，勾着他的小舌亲出水声，吸得他发麻。姚弛脆弱得像个粉红色的瓷娃娃，他握住谷蓝帝压着他肩膀的手腕，小猫似的摩擦着，微微哼着朝谷蓝帝撒娇。

谷蓝帝自然地和姚弛十指紧扣，垂头亲吮他白嫩的脖子，手上又几下重重的揉搓一股接一股乳白的精液就射了他满手。他抽了几张纸巾擦了擦，身下的黏人精就挺起身来要抱。

姚弛蹬掉下身束缚和皮鞋，穿着白色袜子的脚踩上车窗边沿，羞耻地露出湿淋淋的粉色入口。“嗯……进来……”

谷蓝帝轻笑一声，“什么进来？手，还是……？”

“阿谷……”姚弛瞪了身上的人一眼，一根硬物就插了进来，他的身体随即又软下去。谷蓝帝终究还是只插入一根手指，尽管他自己也忍得快烧起来，还是想铺垫一下。姚弛的内里高热湿润，抽插几下就有水声，他确实是情动了，一下子被塞了三根进来，他一边收缩后穴，一边掰着自己的大腿防止滑下去。

幽闭的空间里喘气声变得更加清晰，姚弛一面感觉，这真是太刺激了，一面甚至鬼使神差地想，要在车里放一个摆钟。他实在是太爱谷蓝帝了，也许谷蓝帝也喜欢他，可只有在做爱的时候姚弛可以更明确地感受谷蓝帝。“好了……嗯……你进来……”

“想要？”谷蓝帝眯着眼睛，凑到姚弛耳边，“想要……就自己来拿。”

姚弛也不忸怩，半个身子越过去解谷蓝帝的皮带，拉下西装裤掏出一整根阴茎。姚弛握住那硬烫摸了几下，伸出舌头跟舔棒棒糖似的舔玩着龟头，把亮晶晶的体液全勾走，还着迷地做了好几个深喉。他一边服务一边也撸动着自己的阴茎，头被按在谷蓝帝胯下反复吞吐。

嘴里的东西越涨越大，尺寸永远都是最令姚弛满意的。他吐出沾满了唾液的性器，亲了亲顶端。驾驶座椅子没有往后挪，姚弛迈开腿跨过去就坐在谷蓝帝腿上和他面对面。他双腿分开分别跪在谷蓝帝身侧，直起上身，扶着谷蓝帝的阴茎找寻入口。

他着急地搜寻反而事倍功半，硬是磨蹭不到入口委屈极了，好不容易找准了就往下坐，一下子进入了大半根。

“唔啊……嗯……”

“慢点。”谷蓝帝低哑着说。

姚弛扶着谷蓝帝肩头慢慢把粗大的阴茎塞到自己体内，肠壁被拓开的感觉舒爽极了，性癖的刺激下他居然也没怎么疼，被谷蓝帝填满的感觉极大地取悦着他。

臀部再次压在谷蓝帝大腿上的时候，两人都满足地发出一声叹息。

“嗯啊……好大……烫……”

姚弛情不自禁地开始起落。粗长的性器进的很深，骑乘体位更要命，一进来就往他前列腺上招呼，姚弛一边自己操自己，一边开始软腿。

“啊……啊……操得，哈啊……好爽……”姚弛喘着粗气起落的高度越来越低，最后只是前后移动着磨自己的敏感点，也招来一波浪叫。“小妖精。”谷蓝帝闷哼着，拍了一下姚弛肉感的屁股，“没力气了？这么快？”

“你……要是不服，我们俩换个位置……你来试试……”

“……”谷蓝帝低笑，“说这种话，是不是要老公操死你？”他双手掰开姚弛的臀瓣，狠狠地嵌进去，随即又快又深地干起来。

“啊啊啊……啊、哈啊……”姚弛的生理泪水挂在眼角，他的屁股铁定被谷蓝帝掐红了，拍打声和水声淫靡地响着，他被操得面红耳赤。“好棒……啊……谷……嗯啊……”

“叫这么大声……真不怕有人路过？”

姚弛霎时收了点声，委委屈屈地瞄着谷蓝帝，拿膝盖内侧碰了碰谷蓝帝的腰侧表示不满，夹带似有若无的撒娇。感觉到谷蓝帝放缓了速度减轻了力度，姚弛有些不满足地紧了紧后穴，低下头去嘬吻了一口男人的唇，“我小声点，你，你快点，我没事的……”

“乖，张嘴。”

姚弛服从地微启唇瓣和谷蓝帝舌吻，吻得用力又疯狂，嵌在体内的性器又恢复了刺激的速度，姚弛的舌头被缠着，硬是没发出什么声响。

说会小声点，没、没说一声都不出呀……姚弛觉得想叫却叫不了才难受呢，摇着头往后退要结束这场热吻，你退我追的，最后被压在方向盘上动弹不得。

亲是没再亲了，姚弛急促地喘气。方向盘硌着后背不舒服，随着冲撞又被摩擦得生疼。谷蓝帝把他的白衬衣撩到胸口以上，从乳尖开始折磨。他不时地啃啃咬咬，舌面碾过挺立的乳尖，后来又用了点力吸着，把姚弛吸得有点涨感。

姚弛红着脸，牵谷蓝帝的手去套弄自己快要发泄的阴茎：“嗯……啊……净欺负我……要、要了……”他射在谷蓝帝的手上衣服上，空气中的腥味更浓了，因为靠在方向盘上而挺起的胸膛红粉诱人勾引着谷蓝帝吮出一个又一个吻痕，自己舒服了两次后便乖乖地开始讨好谷蓝帝。

他和谷蓝帝的关系大抵是炮友，互相满足对方需求，只不过最开始他的出发点是更高一层的爱罢了。姚弛餍足地想着内心不免又有点苦。他身上这个肮脏的秘密，竟然也因为只有他们俩知道而变得有些甜蜜色彩。

他任由谷蓝帝操他，在他身上留下烙印，卑微地用肉体勾引挽留这一份浅浅的“爱”。他享受谷蓝帝对他的一切好坏行径，甘之如饴。

……能做一次是一次。姚弛苦涩地笑，这样的日子总会到头，等谷蓝帝遇到命里的那个她，这关系就该断的一干二净了。谷蓝帝的大腿一下一下拍着他的臀，他收紧后穴讨好着，一边抬起发颤的手摸谷蓝帝的脸颊。谷蓝帝抬起头看他一眼，不由得停下动作，愣住了。

“怎么……哭了？弄疼了？”

姚弛回过神来，狼狈地擦擦满脸泪水，“唔……爽哭的……”

谷蓝帝笑了一声，捞起姚弛两条手臂环住自己脖子，把人塞进自己怀里，缓慢地顶着，亲姚弛的耳朵，温柔得姚弛又开始掉泪。“怎么了？嗯？小弛？有什么话不能跟我说？”

姚弛抱紧谷蓝帝的脖子，一言不发地摇头：“没事……”

谷蓝帝又把他的脸拉到面前帮他擦掉个不听的眼泪，“小傻瓜……受委屈了跟哥哥说，好不好？哥哥疼你。”

姚弛再也忍不住了，扁着嘴哭出声来，低头和谷蓝帝接吻，边亲边抖着说：“阿谷……哥哥……我、我好喜欢你……”

“嗯。”谷蓝帝时不时顶着姚弛，舌尖舔着姚弛的唇瓣，“我也很喜欢小弛。”他把精液射进姚弛的后穴，把他的内里灌得满满的。

“是、是什么样的喜欢啊……”

“想给你当一辈子模特，撑一辈子伞的那种……爱。”谷蓝帝把姚弛卷到胸口的衬衫放下来，“那，诚实地告诉你的男朋友，刚刚哭了是因为我没给够你安全感？”

姚弛面颊红红地低头：“嗯……”他因为男朋友这三个字心花怒放了。

“傻。”谷蓝帝拔出自己的器官，把姚弛放回副驾驶座，拿起后座的毯子盖在他身上，收拾好自己，启动了车。

“回家之后再好好‘给你安全感’。”

“哥哥疼你一辈子。”

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
